gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Innocence Lost
Camilia has to face obstacles that will test her inner will; will she overcome them, or fall victim to' The Initiative?'' '''Prologue: Camilia Marie Crestfall ''Beginning Years'' From the moment she entered the world, those sharp, blue eyes could pierce into a soul and read it crystal clear. Her mother died bringing her into the world, just seeing those eyes before her own hazel ones glazed and closed for the last breath of life within her. The father, who at the time seemed like the ideal father, later turned into a drunk due to not being able to cope with the mother's death. He couldn't even look upon Camilia, making her feel like she wasn't worth his attention. Throughout her younger years, she vied for his affection and attention, excelling in school and winning awards. Even so, it did nothing to earn her father's brown eyes. She would silently cry in her sleep most nights, wondering what was wrong with her. ''Current Time'' A senior in high school, with decent grades- it's high school, it's gonna be harder than elementary by alot. Even though her home life had alot to be desired, she made loyal friends among her class. She's known for her "pychotic ideas" ''(which involve blood, death, gore, etc) and her tough attitude. She never gives in when the going gets tough, except for when she knows when she'll either lose or get too lazy.'' 'Chapter I:' An Unexpected Gift As her day normally goes, she gets on the bus with her music in tow. She sits in her usual first seat, pushing her things toward the window. She stares out the window ignoring all around her, except for the moments her bus driver abruptly makes the bus jump. The bus arrives at the elementary school of her hometown, and as the little children step off and the high schoolers come on, her gut lurches its infamous "gut feeling". It normally lets her know her day isn't going to be so great, or someone isn't trustworthy. Since she didn't spot anything out of the ordinary, she assumed it was going to be at school. Along the bus ride to the next town, her music loud, she could pick pieces of conversations out but none suited her. After a few minutes, arriving at the dead-beat school, Camilia put her music away, gathered her things, and walked inside toward her first period, Biology 2. "Camilia, you ready for that test today?" Jamie asked, coming up to her. "Test?" She replied, not knowing about the chapter test. "Yeah, the chapter 19 test today!" Jamie replied, smiling. "Damn it..." Camilia cursed, and went into the room. After setting her things down, she noticed her best friend Diana next to her. She had a smirk on her face and was about to speak when, "Camilia Crestfall?" A man in uniform asked. "Yeah, who's asking?" Camilia asked, her eyes skeptical. "You have a delivery ma'am." The man replied, handing her a package. "Don't call me ma'am, and thanks?" She replied, setting the box down. "What's inside?" Diana asked, looking at the box. "If I knew, I'd tell ya." Camilia barked, not liking her morning one bit. "What crawled up your ass?" Diana replied, with slight worry on her face. "Mornings..." Camilia replied, cutting open the box. "Sense something?" Diana asked, knowing Camilia's instincts weren't average, remembering how her life was saved from falling down a flight of stairs thanks to Camilia back when they were only five. "Yeah, on the bus this morning. And who the hell leaves a friggin' letter in a large package with nothing else?!" Camilia replied, taking out only a small letter. "There's a weird symbol on the back!" Diana exclaimed, pointing to it. "It seems...familiar, somehow." Camilia replied, eyeing the symbol with hesitance. "Open it, it's not everyday you get something like this."'' Diana said, sitting down.'' "If we got this everyday, then our lives would be worse off than they are now." Camilia replied, sitting and ripping open the letter. 'Chapter II:' The Letter ~WILL CONTINUE IF I THINK ABOUT IT!~ Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:Chapters